ULTRAnumb
by BayonetPoppy
Summary: But how can you say that I look like a cat? You use me yet you can't even look me in my true eyes! I will live…I will protect our territory! Warning! In later chapters there will be Yaoi, torture, blood, eating people and…ghouls? There will also be mentions of no regrets but don't worry if you haven't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**ULTRAnumb.**

**I don't own Attack on Titan nor Tokyo Ghoul.**

**A/N: I wanted to do this fanfic for a long time but almost all of the computers in the house have no internet and my other incomplete fanfics on them and I don't want start doing them all over again because I'm halfway in on some of them and some are finished.**

**Another thing is that my idea I had was already being used and I didn't want people to say that I was copying other people, but my friends said do it anyway. Now, I'm going to do what they said to do and do this fanfic anyway!**

**So enjoy!**

"_Levi, I need to talk to you for a sec!" Farlan called out to Levi before he went to 3DMG training._

"_What is it? Where's Isabel?" Levi kept asking questions before he heard the answer for the first question he asked._

"_She's fine, I need to talk to you about what's going happen outside the walls, if it takes the turn for the worst." He grabbed Levi's attention and looked to see if anyone was nearby and leaned over to Levi's ear and whispered something…_

"Captain, are you okay?! Captain?!" Eren shock Levi awake and stated screaming at him to wake up.

Levi growled as he slowly opened his eyes and glared at Eren "what are you doing, brat?!"

The recruit gulped before saying "you're crying…"

Levi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow "people may say I'm cold hearted, but I'm still human so I'm still able to cry." The captain rubbed his eyes and looked at his hand "what the hell?" His hand was covered in a red liquid which frightened him.

"Should I get a doctor?!" Eren asked the shell shocked captain.

"No…get Erwin!" He commanded.

Moments later, Eren returned with Erwin "is there anything else I can do?" Eren asked the even more pale looking captain.

Levi shock his head "no, that will all…in fact take the day off, go and do what whatever you teenagers do!" Eren was confused at Levi's response to his question, now it was clear that something was wrong.

Eren nodded and left the room "you don't have the right to tell who can and can't have a day off." Erwin began to speak.

Levi shrugged his shoulders at his superior/ so-called-friend "the way he was worrying about me reminded me of…"

"Of who?"

"…Nobody…"

Erwin smirked as he took a seat on the sofa "how long has it been since you last ate?" Levi looked down at his lap and said nothing to the commander. "Come with me!" Erwin ordered.

Erwin took Levi down to the basement and told the soldiers that was guarding their latest criminal to leave, but it wasn't like they were doing their job anyway. "You have 10 minutes so don't make a big mess." Erwin opened the cell for Levi.

"Why is he here?" Levi asked.

"He killed one of the men's family and raped their wife's corpse."

Levi nodded and walked inside the cell and shut the cell door behind him. "10 minutes, right?" Erwin nodded and walked away leaving Levi and the criminal alone. The captain then turned and looked down at the pitiful man before him and began to remove his cravat and military jacket "well, it looks like it's not a good day for the both of us…you look like shit…"

The man began to tremble at the captain's cold steel gaze "…and you're probably going to taste like it too!"

* * *

><p>"Eren!" Eren heard Hange's voice which was a little worrying for him.<p>

"I thought the experiments aren't till next week!" He lied, it's in three hours.

Hange shock her head "I was looking for Levi."

"The captain?"

"Yes, I have something for him," She took an old paper out of her breast pocket and gave it to Eren "if you see him can you give this to him?" She smiled.

"Well…I…"

"Thanks, bye!" She sang and waved and ran off as if she was in a hurry.

_That was odd…she didn't say anything about Titans._ Eren looked at the paper in his hands and knottiest there was a total was six letters addressed to the captain.

For some reason he was tempted to read the letters however he fought back his curiosity and put the paper gently into his breast pocket. "I wonder if it's okay to back to the captain's quarters."

Eren continued to walk down the hall and he saw Armin and Mikasa talking about Levi. "Oh, hey Eren!" Armin knottiest the angry Titan shifter.

"Why are you talking about Captain Levi?" He asked.

"Well…it's nothing bad, right Mikasa?"

"Eren, I don't trust him!" Eren's adopted sister growled, bluntly.

"Mikasa!"

"You don't trust anyone, but yourself!"

"Eren!"

"Eren…you can't trust that guy, no matter what," She warned him with her concerned look.

"Why?!"

Mikasa jumped a little when she heard Eren yell at her which made her unable to look at her only family in the eye, therefore she looked down to the floor and whimpered "…I can't tell you…"

Eren kissed his teeth and stormed off like a child and bumped harshly into Jean Kirschtein. "Watch where you're going, Yeager!" He yelled as he spun Eren around as if he was ready to get into another fight with Eren.

He then saw Eren's death glare that was full of rage and was more powerful than any threat the teen ever gave him. Jean then decided to let Eren go.

"What the hell was his problem?" He asked himself, as he stared at the marching titan in a human's body.

It was getting late and Eren needed some sleep, however he thought it would be better if he checked up on the Raven-haired captain; he wanted to know what it was that he saw when gazed at when he saw Levi waking up.

The un-human crimson tears that dripping down on the captain's un-human pale skin. It made the boy wonder if Levi was human at all…he is beautiful in his own why and everyone looked up to him, but as humanity's strongest.

Eren began to think about what the captain could possibly be if he was not human. A vampire because of his pale skin, a merman because everyone who lays eyes on him they fall in love even if he has the same stone cold expression or even a Incubus [1].

Eren wondered about all the possibilities of his captain's true nature, however it didn't really matter to him if the man he looked up to since he was child did turn out to be something in-human; he was still captain Levi humanities strongest.

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

Eren was alarmed by a sudden scream "that sounded like it came from the basement, but nobody should be down there," Eren ran down to the basement and as he got closer he could hear the common sounds of bones crashing, flesh being torn apart and the cries of a human-being for help and wish for it to stop and like all toughs sounds…they suddenly ends as soon as you come for the rescue.

Eren was then shell-shocked with the site of limbs, organs all over the floor and blood painted the whole cell crimson. Eren knew that whoever this person was he wasn't just killed he was eaten alive by a savage animal and a very hungry one.

"What is all of this?" He whimpered to himself. He then got a sudden chill behind him, so he turned his head slowly to see who or what is behind him.

"You shouldn't have come here, Eren." A voice told him.

A pair of glowing blood-red eyes stared at the teen coldly. A man stepped out of the shadows, but he still couldn't see the man's face. He grabbed Eren by the hair and pulled him up so that they were both looking each other in the eyes.

Eren closed his eyes so that he doesn't have to look the man in the eyes.

"You're just like the rest!" The man hissed and throw Eren into the cell bars and was knocked out after hitting is head hard on the steel bars.

* * *

><p>Levi walked up the stairs and opened the door and existed the basement. He took a deep breath and let it out again and looked down at his blood stained dress-shirt "I'm filthy!"<p>

Erwin was standing by the door and smirked while handing Levi a handkerchiefs to clean the blood off his face. "You did well, Levi, you got revenge for one of our own." He congratulated the captain with a warm smile and a pat on the back.

Levi looked up at the commander with his red eyes and said "since when did you start caring about what happens in the present and not the future?" When the Erwin looked into Levi's red eyes he looked away in disgrace and sorrow.

"Please, return to your room before someone sees you." Erwin turned his back on Levi and began to walk away from him, but the small man grabbed his arm.

"I like to make a request…"

"What is it?"

"Bring whatever wrong-doing prick to my room…and I don't want them to be women nor a man that has been anywhere near one!"

"Why?"

"I don't know 'why' it just makes me sick for some reason, like that man you just told me to kill…I could still taste the biter-sweetness of his victims. I also remember telling you this before, but you don't seem to pay attention, it's almost like you…"

The commander took the captain's hand off his arm and wished him good night along with the promise that for now on that all of the criminals that need to die will be sent to Levi's room, however he didn't make a promise about the second part of Levi's request and carried on walking away.

"Thanks…I guess?" Levi let out a big sigh and felt a little guilty about attacking Eren, but if he told Erwin that he saw him then just a little bump on his head will be the least of his worries.

_He did smell good though! _Levi told himself and he began to remember Eren's sweet pure sent which wasn't contaminated by the opposite gender. The captain then gave himself a slap on the cheek and started telling himself off "stop it! You're going to make yourself hungry again!" He then held himself in his arms while digging his nails into his shoulders "maybe I'll feel better after a shower?"

The captain was then alarmed by the sound of someone coming up the basement stairs and so he ran back to his room before he was seen by anyone else.

* * *

><p>Eren finally woke up with a bleeding head and was covered in the blood of a dead man along with the faint idea with what happened before he was knocked out.<p>

He rubbed the back of his head and looked at his hand which was covered in warm red liquid "I should see a doctor about this; it's not healing," he looked around to see if anything will give him an idea of what happened to him.

Then something catches his eyes, a white cravat and a survey corps jacket that was covered in blood and there was only one person that he knew that wears both of them "c-captain was here?" He then remembered that he was attacked by something un-human and there is also a dead body right beside him which meant that his childhood hero was ether a monster or a dead man which in the teenager's eyes were both impossible.

He then got to his feet and limped up the stairs and he heard someone running away as soon as he got half way up the stairs, he began speed-ed up the stairs, but when he swung the door open, but no one was there.

* * *

><p>Levi swung his door open and slammed it shut, he legs gave up on him and he fell to the ground and he started panting rapidly "damn it!" He cursed. Levi put a hand on his chest and he fleet something was wrong "shit! I left my cravat behind!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked this (it won't surprise me if you didn't)! Also in this no one knows what a 'Ghoul' is because they are mostly found in the underground, so they don't really have a name and 'Kagune' don't have their names.**

**P.S: Yes, I did get the name 'ULTRAnumb' from the song 'ULTRAnumb' by Blue Stahli and it's only because licensed to it so many times I came up with this fanfic! **

**Incubus [1] = an Incubus is a male version of a succubus, they pursue their sleepy victims (mostly human females…but they are bisexual) to have intercourse so that they can a farther a child. The shitty thing is that if you keep on have intercourse with them you might die. **

**For more info on this go to wiki, like I did! **


	2. Chapter 2

**ULTRAnumb.**

**I don't own Attack on Titan nor Tokyo Ghoul.**

"_Levi, wake up, Sweetie!" A gentle voice of a women said to him with a gentle touch to match as she brushed his hair out of his eyes._

"_Mama? Papa?" Young, pure, Levi was almost blinded by the faint light coming from his run down bedroom window. _

_As his eyes adjusted to the light, he was welcomed by his mother and father's warm smiles. "Time to wake; it is your first day to becoming man!" His farther laughed with pride._

_Levi's mother rolled her eyes and held Levi in her arms "he's still my baby," she stuck her tongue out to her husband playfully and then looked back at Levi with another warm smile "even when you're one-hundred, million years old you'll still be my little baby boy." _

_She gently placed a small kiss on Levi's small forehead, the farther crossed his arms with puffed up cheeks "where's my kiss?" Levi's mother then pinched the father's cheeks and pulled him out of their son's room._

"_When you're ready come down stairs, your breakfast is ready," His mother smiled. Levi was always a quite boy which meant that he never really spoke much, so he just gave his mother a small nod._

_As soon as he heard the shut, he heard a knock on his window and saw it was his best/ and only friend Farlan. "Hey, Levi! I heard it's your birthday today, how old are you?" The raven shrugged his shoulders for the answer of his friend's question, which Farlan founded odd. "Well, I'm twelve and you look a little younger than me…so I'll say you're ten or something like that."_

_Levi bowed his head sorrowfully and sighed "it doesn't matter how old I am; I'll always be a burden to you, mama and papa."_

_Farlan shock his head with a comforting smile "no way, I can tell that when we're older that I'll follow till the end and that we'll get out of the underground and then we can live tougher!" He said with pride and a cheesy smile. He held his hand out to Levi "can we that a promise for when we grow up?" Levi looked into Farlan's crimson eyes without even realising that his eyes became the same unhuman like colour._

"_I would like that," young Levi smiled as he grad hold of the other boy's hand._

_They were then both alarmed by the sound of Levi's parents screaming and smashing plates… _

Levi opened his eyes and he realised that he had fell asleep while having a bath and he jumps out of it because of how cold it was. He looks out of the window and sees that the sun was already up "shit, I'm late."

As he got changed he remembered that his jacket and cravat was still in the dungeon, where he ate a criminal that tasted like shit and attacked Eren. He looked around for something to keep him warm and only thing he could find was a lavender scarf that someone very important gave to him a long time ago.

He held it close to his face and inhaled the scarfs sent to calm him, once he got calm he almost forgot about all the shit that happed in his whole life time. "I'm so glad it still has his sent," he said softly to himself.

Someone began banging on his door "Levi, Levi, are you in there?!" He recognised the voice to be Hange's , she sounded like she was panicking about something.

Levi rolled his eyes and opened his door, Hange throw her arms around him "what the hell you doing, shitty four-eyes?" He growled as he pushed her away.

"We-we thought you were killed!" Levi cocked his head when saw Erwin, some MP's and Eren with his little girlfriend. Eren came forward with Levi's Jacket and cravat which was now pink for some reason.

"I found these in the dungeon with the body and where I was attacked…" he held out Levi's clothes and bowed his head "I knew you weren't dead, so I tried to wash them for you but…I kind of failed."

The raven sighed with his hands on his hips "never mind that, what happened anyway?"

One of the men began to explain what Levi already knew, however they didn't seem be concerned about their criminal at all. They didn't even bring the shit-tasting scumbag up.

"Are we going to see the crime scene, or what?" Levi asked the question that he already knew the answer to.

"No!" The same MP yelled "we're looking into it, plus we don't trust you useless, suicidal, pucks!"

Levi rolled his eyes and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He brushed past everyone and felt one of the MP's sniff him. Levi turned an eye to look at the one who sniffed him, he was young and tall but when he looked back at the raven he grin and his eyes turned red.

The raven froze thinking to himself that what he just saw was impossible that there're was more people like him above ground. The under grounds were pretty much a prison for his kind, most of the underground population was his kind, they had to go though some shit to get out. He should know.

Levi didn't retaliate to the MP because the thing the bothered him most was the girl, Mikasa because she was also looking at him funny.

_Shit, dose she now something too? This is not my day!_ The raven thought.

Levi relaxed at the table drinking some black coffee that he put special brown sugar in to delay his hunger but not stop it all tougher.

He looked up wards and saw the ghost of his former-squad member, Petra. She smiled at him innocently and said _"hi, Captain."_

"Dose this always happen when I get the ones I care about killed?"

She chuckled _"no, it's just guilt…and you shouldn't be guilty. All of us knew what we were getting ourselves into when we signed up."_

Levi took a sip of his tea and put it back on to the table "I broke the promise that we all made to each other."

"_It doesn't matter now," _Petra told him _"they'll never find out…"_

The young girl vanished after the raven took another sip from his cup of coffee and saw Eren cooking something that almost made him want to throw up. "Brat, what are you doing?" He growled.

"I'm making stew for everyone," he answered.

"How long have you been there?"

"More or less ten minutes."

"You didn't hear me say anything did you?"

"Well, I-" he hesitated to answer.

"Well?!" He growled once more.

Eren almost jumped when the captain began yelling again "I-I just wanted to say that…whenever I'm lonely I also talk to the people I've lost because they are always looking out for me, so I understand."

"The people I talk to are the reminder of the sins I've done and pain I've caused the others around me." Eren didn't respond to what Levi said, it was probably because he was so focussed on his cooking.

"All done!" Eren said proudly "captain, do want to try some?" Levi sat up and cocked his head wondering what Eren was doing. He witnessed the young teen scooping some of the stew onto a soon and held it over to Levi.

The raven wanted to throw up because of the scent of rotting garbage "whose recipe is it?" Levi wanted to delay that spoon for as long as he can.

"It's-it's my mother's?" After Eren saying that Levi felt like a dick for trying his best not to eat something that must be painful for a shitty brat to make.

Levi sighed and blow onto the spoon to cool the stew down and ate it. He gulped it all down and rose himself from his chair and walked to the door "your mother is a great cook." Before Eren could say anything to Levi ran as fast as he could to his room.

He swung his bathroom door open, pulled off his scarf and kneeled down to toilet and stated punching his gut till vomited but when that didn't work he stuck fingers down his throat which after a couple of attempts worked.

He collapsed on the floor of his own bathroom and looked up the ceiling as he panted. "Why do I get the feeling that I didn't get it all out?" He thought out loud.

The raven heard knocking at his door, so he got up to answer it "what the hell do you want?!" He yelled out before realising it was Erwin.

"I've got food," Erwin entered Levi's room, without the other males blessing, "here!" He duped the body on Levi's sofa and told him to enjoy.

_I guess I crossed the line when I looked at him with those eyes; now he's pissed at me!_

Levi unwrapped the body from its covers it reviled an old women that wasn't dead for long, she was a little warm and her skin was only slightly pale. That didn't really matter to him. The fact was it was a woman the one thing he didn't want to bite into, but if this is Erwin's way of punishing him then so be it.

Everyone, apart from Levi, came tougher to try Eren's stew, he sat with Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa didn't eat much of her stew, she only had two bites and then said she was done then want off back to her room.

"Hey, guys, is my cooking okay?" Eren asked openly to his comrades around the table.

"You're an *Munch! Munch!* cook *Munch! Munch!*" Eren couldn't understand one word Sasha was saying because she was stuffing her face very one second, so Connie translated so that he can understand.

"She's saying 'you're an awesome cook, why do you say that?'"

"Well…when Mikasa and the captain tasted it they both just walked after just a spoonful."

"It's great, really Eren!" Hange smiled "in fact I want seconds!" She got up from her chair with her plate and went over to the pot, however it was empty.

"Sasha, you can't just eat the leftovers all by yourself!" Connie karate chopped Sasha's head as a punishment for putting her belly before everyone else.

"It's okay, anyway, it's getting late so you kids should be going to bed." Everyone that enjoyed the stew that Eren made thought Hange was being too merciful to Potato girl, but they aren't their own superior so they didn't have much say in the matter.

Hange and Eren stayed behind to wash the plates and cleaning the table. "Wow! That Sasha girl sure is a bottomless pit, huh?" Hange laughed, breaking the silence between them.

Eren nodded with a forced smile on his face "yeah, I guess so," Hange gave Eren a concerned look as if she had that mother's senses where they can tell something's wrong with their child.

"What's wrong, Eren?" She asked caringly.

"Well…It's nothing."

"Eren!"

"I think the captain hates me!" He confessed without realising it, until he hears Hange laughing hysterically.

"E-Eren, Levi can never hate you," she told him as she wiped her tears of laugher from under her eyes. "You see Levi needs people to care about; it helps him to find a goal and helps him move on in life."

Eren lowered his head and saw that his fingertips began to wrinkle and the plate he still needs to washing. Hange put her hand on his shoulder then gave him a cheesy grin "I'll take it from here, you go and get some rest." Eren nodded and did as she said and made his way to him room.

As he walked down the hall, Eren heard the same sounds from _that night_.Bones crashing, flesh being torn apart however there're was no cries like before meaning that they must be already dead.

The teen then realised that the horrifying sounds were all coming from his captain's room. Remembering what happened before, Eren didn't hesitate to break down the door to Levi's room.

He was then hit with an unpleasant smell of a corpse and the chilling atmosphere surrounding him. But, when he looked at the cause of the stench it was a even more horrible.

"Ca-captain?" He witnessed his well respected superior covered in crimson liquid, near a pile of mushed up organs and broken bones which made whoever they were unrecognisable no matter how hard you look at them.

"E-Eren, what the hell are you doing here?" Levi said in panic; Eren knows the monster that he is, Eren saw his ugly and monstrous side.

"I-I…" Eren was lost for words and was strangely attracted to the raven's crimson eyes; they looked wider and livelier. "So pretty…"

**A/N: Sorry about all grammar and OOC-ness! **


	3. Chapter 3

**ULTRAnumb**

**I don't own Attack on Titan nor Tokyo Ghoul**

_Levi ran down the stairs and saw a group of men facing his mother and farther. He could see his father's grayish-purple shell [1] that was a blade so it was scaring the wooden floor while his mother was spreading her feathers [2] that burst with both pale and dark colours._

_His farther turned his head and saw Levi trembling in fear. "Lani, go and take Levi to safety. I'll hold them back." His farther told his wife._

"_I'll come back and-"_

"_No! Levi is our priority, his safety comes first!" His wife nodded hesitantly and took Levi into her arms then carried him out of their home._

"_Mama, wha-" before he could say, his mother pulled him into an loving embrace as if it was their last._

"_Levi, listen to me, I'm going back to your farther-"_

"_But-"_

"_No buts! I want you to live and be happy. So no matter what happens I need you to give rid of all evidence that there are people like us are out there."_

"_Do you mean I-I-?"_

_His mother held him tighter and kissed his head; she could see how scared he was and so was she. The people in the house alone with her husband were far more stronger then they were put tougher and they were just like her, Levi and her husband, Luther, however she can't tell Levi that. _

"_Levi…promise me that you'll be strong and still remember us, even when I just asked you to do such a responsible thing?" She cried, beginning to hold her precious son tighter and not realising that see was squeezing the life out of him._

_She then hears her lover's screaming. So without hesitation she runs into danger, hoping Luther was still alive and hopefully finished the assholes off. Her feathers once again shot out of her back with rage then crystallised and began shooting spicks at two of the men that ran outside. Then when her feathers liquidised she did a 360 degree spin, slicing the two men into ribbons before their bodies hit the ground after being spiked._

_Her battle cries could be heard through out the underground, as it echoed from above of the underground back down again. However, no one did anything to help Lani and Luther because to them it's just another fight over territory._

"_Mama, Papa? What's happening?"_

"So pretty…" when those words were said Levi was really confused. He wasn't pretty, far from it, Erwin can't stand the site of him when he's like this and nor can he. Most nights he looks in the mirror and thinks to himself how horrible he looked and how short he was, plus how much he looked like her.

He hated everything about himself, inside and out.

"Eren…get out, now!" He demanded the bewitched teen. Levi was going to tell Eren again to leave, but a sweet and pure scent court his attention. He began to follow the sent that led to Eren.

"Captain?" Eren backed away when he saw Levi coming towards him. Levi grabbed his shirt and went on is tip toes so that they were both at eye level.

Levi put his hand on Eren's cheek and gave him lustful smile "you smell so sweet." He moves his hands downwards to take off Eren's jacket and pulled down his shirt reviling his tanned shoulder and some of his collar bone.

As Levi opens his mouth wide to take a bite out of the younger male. And before he did something he would regret, Levi relised what he was doing and pulled away from Eren. "I'm sorry…I didn't-I!" Levi couldn't explane his actions to Eren because he can't tell him that _'Hey Eren! I'm a monster that eats people and if I eat human food it tastes like vomited shit! That's right, to me your food tastes like vomited shit.'_

Eren put his arms arouned Levi and began strocking his hair, "what the hell are you doing, brat?!" Levi growled.

"I'm sorry, you look like a cat." He chuckled as he began rubbing his cheek on the angry captain's head.

Levi pushed Eren away and looked at him confusedly. "But how can you say I look like a fucking cat?" Levi hesatenly looked at what was once a human being on his table, still dripping their blood onto his floorbords. "I'm a…I don't know what the fuck I am!" When the sent of the female corpes hits Levi once more he beggan to gagged mutyple times before falling to his knees, tring stop himself from vomiting all over his room.

Eren ran to be at Levi's side and began slapping his captain's "ca-captain, what's wrong?!" The titan shifter cried.

"I can't eat-women-aller-" Before he could finish what he was saying, Levi ran to the bathroom and opened the toilet lid and starting vomiting. This was the most decussating thing ever for the raven hair.

Eren looked at the mushy corpse and thought to himself that it was the thing that was making Levi act like this. He then realised that there was covers under it so that could make it easier to get rid of it.

Slowly, the young teen approached the body and slowly began to wrap it back up again. He throw the body over his shoulder and walked out of the room, hoping that Levi won't see him.

Levi finally finished one of the most horrible experiences that he has to go through every so often and the only solution he had was to take a bath. That always was his solution for whatever shit happens, just the thought of the water washing away his problems felt nice.

He tested the water to see if it was just right of him. He began stripping out of his uniform, but before getting into bath-tub he looked at himself in the mirror and he hated what was looking back at him.

He stepped into the bath, he began to relax and slowly falling asleep.

Eren finally got rid of the body of the old women. He put it with other corpses that were to be burnt the next day, he felt guilty for what he just done "don't panic, Eren, this is for the captain." He remained himself.

Before leaving area, he paid his respects to the dead soldiers around him "sorry for disturbing you all."

He then heard crashes and the screams of a women coming from outside. Eren then ran outside to help and saw a man with a three tails trying to kill a woman. The young teen put his hand to his month so that he could turn into a Titan, but knew that it could led to chaos within the walls. Therefore, he grabbed a rock and threw it at the man and when the turned to look at him Eren saw he had the same kind to crimson eyes as Levi and that he was also the one of the MPs that escorted him and Mikasa to see if Levi was really dead.

The MP turned his attention to Eren and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You're the Titan brat from this morning, right?" The man sniffed the air and his grin turned even bigger. "I smell that bitch on you…" he said excitedly "…the funny thing is that I could also smell her that short-ass!"

He came towards the young teen with his tails pointing at his target. "Don't ever say that about my captain ever again!" Eren hissed as pulled out the knife that Mikasa gave him after he was attacked and charged at the monster with it.

The MP was left wide open and Eren aimed strait for the heart and hit his target. However, the only thing that was damaged was the MP's uniform of the blade that was now shatter into many pieces. Eren's eyes fixed onto the knife's shards as well as the crimson eyes behind them "wha-what the hell are you?!"

"_Levi, sweetie, you need to wake up. You'll catch a death of a cold if you don't." _Levi opened his eyes to the voice of a woman that hasn't heard in over twenty years.

"Mother?" He said softly.

"_Yeah…you've grown so strong-" _she tried to reach out to touch her son face, but Levi slapped it away in disappointment in his eyes. Levi's mother looked at the mirror with a smile that she forced on her face _"You look so much like your farther, Levi."_

"People say that I look like my whore of a mother and that I'll end up just like her."

His mother bit on to her lower lip in shame and embracement then kneeled down beside bath-tub and gazed at her precious son _"you're still too young to understand what happened that day and my past. However, I meant what I said back then 'I want you to live and be happy'."_

The captain turned to his side so that doesn't have to look at that women and hopping that she'll just disappear for good. _"That boy, Eren, he seems like a nice young man." _

Levi blushed slightly and curled himself into a ball "he's a brat!" His heart began to beat faster; he was talking about a boy half his age to his imagination, he need to find away to get this to stop this conversation "whatever you're thinking it's not like that!" He yelled.

"_If I remember right you really liked Farlan, when you were younger."_ She was acting like Hange, it made him want to kill her again. "I_ remember when you go all shy and red whenever you were never him!"_

"Fuck off!" His mother began to chuckling because he was going shy and red just like when he was younger.

"_I was really hopping to see the both of get married one day or even to see you both smiling tougher."_

"Whatever."

"_Levi, I'm sorry about what happened to him."_ She ran her hand into Levi's wet hair, gently caressing his raven locks. _"I think this 'Eren' will make you happy, as a friend or as a lover-"_

"MOTHER!"

"_Okay, okay! Anyway, just don't push him away. Go easy on him and maybe you'll really will find happiness. Maybe even go back home with him."_

The captain turned around and saw that his mother was gone. He then got out of the stone cold water and put on fresh cloths then came out of the bathroom, but Eren wasn't there nor was the body of the woman "Oh God, Eren, what the hell are you doing?!"

**A/N: [1] Shell: Koukaku = Shining Shell **

**[2] Feathers: Ukaku = Shining Feather **


	4. Chapter 4

**ULTRAnumb**

**I don't own Attack on Titan nor Tokyo Ghoul**

**A/N: In the summary it said there will be Yaoi and I was wondering how far should I go with it. I should I just make it kisses and some hugs or go all the way? But just wanted to get some peoples opinions on it before I do everything that people may hate.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Levi, Levi, where are you?!" Young Farlan called out to his friend, but got no answer. "Levi?!"<em>

_He heard sobbing coming from the alleyway and when he turned to see who was sobbing he saw Levi with his legs close to his chest and crying into his knees._

"_Levi, are you alright?" Farlan hesitated to go closer to his friend, but Levi looked as if he was really hurt; his clothes were covered in blood and he was shivering._

"_Far-Farlan, is that you?" The raven haired whimpered._

"_Yeah, are you alright?" Levi shook his head._

_Farlan sat next to his friend and held Levi's crimson painted hand tightly, "Levi, look at me, you're frightening me…" _

_Levi slowly looked up at Farlan, his face was covered in blood as if he just ate and his eyes were missing as if they were desperately removed._

_Then the raven then said something that sent chills down the other boy's spine "I don't like the taste of women…" he then got up close to Farlan with crooked and his crimson eyes finally regenerated "…you smell so good, Farlan!"_

Eren was still running from the MP, but every time he tried hide he was found and he had nothing to fight back with. He found a dark alleyway, wasn't ideal for his situation but he had no other option.

He ran down the alleyway and saw a person in the distances, he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman but whoever they were they had the had tails, nine of them, that looked aggressive as they wiped the floor and one crimson eye shined.

The recruit heard foot steps behind him, "where are you little sheep?" The man's blood-lusted voice echoed within the crowded space and in Eren's mind. "There you are~!"

The MP leaped into the air with his tails joined tougher like a dagger above his head. Eren rolled out of the way of the attack, Eren looked up at the man and saw that his attacker was struck with nine tails in the stomach.

"Wh-what?" The MP started coughing up blood. The tails began to stretch out slowly and when it managed to open up the MP was ripped apart.

Eren was laying on the floor frozen with shock as he was drenched in his attacker's blood. "EREN?!" He heard Levi yelling his name and it was close by, thank God!

The recruit looked over his shoulder to see that his captain was running to him. He then turned his attention back to the shadow that was now getting ready to attack Levi. "Captain!" He exclaimed before getting up to save his superior from ending up like the MP.

Levi could see both Eren and the tail coming towards. Eren got to him before the lashing tail, then began shielding him from them "what are you doing, brat?!" The raven haired male protested.

"What dose it look like I'm protecting you!" He answered back while he was being repeatedly being beaten and whipped by aggressive nine tails.

Levi bit on to his lower lip and then tried to push Eren off him "you little shit! Get off me, or you'll die!"

"NO! This is nothing compared to losing limbs and losing the ones I care about!"

The tails suddenly stopped just an inch away from Eren and slowly pulled away. The two males looked over at the shadow that was also backing away and then jumped onto the nearest building to escape whatever troubled them.

Eren slowly got up and smiled down at his captain "are you alright?" He asked politely. He offered Levi his hand and the other male gladly took it.

Levi slapped Eren on the cheek then grabbed his jacket and pinned him to the wall "what the fuck do think you were doing? I told you to get off me and now look, you've got blood all over me and your uniform is torn beyond repair…" Levi's eyes turned crimson with rage but streams of bloody tears run down his face "I was scared that I was going to another man's blood on my hands, because I couldn't anything to save them." The older male placed his head onto the younger male's chest and began crying, like he did that day.

Eren put his arms around Levi's waste, pulling him up slightly. He freed one of his hands to lift Levi's chain so that the shorter male can look him in the eye with the crimson eyes that he adored so much "I'm not going to die, captain," he wiped away Levi's bloody tear with his thumb and gave the captain a small smile "I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"_I think this 'Eren' will make you happy, as a friend or as a lover-" _

Levi remembered what his mother told him, that Eren will make him happy, and she maybe right; Eren is caring for him, pulse Eren was looking him in the eye even when they weren't human.

Levi moved his arms and wrapped them around Eren's neck the pulled himself closer to Eren's face, the closer he got the faster his heartbeat got.

He pressed his lips onto Eren's, he Levi didn't know if it was lustful to kiss some out of the blue or if it was okay. All he knew it was his first kiss in years with another man and that was younger then him.

Now that he thought about it his farther was taller then his mother, he must of got his love for teller men from his mother.

Eren didn't mind the sudden kiss that his superior placed on him, it was his first. He wanted to deepen it, so he liked Levi's bottom lip, but Levi pulled away immediately.

"I'm sorry, that was unprofessional!" Levi backed away from Eren as fast as he could, not even looking back at the teen. "Please, forget that just happened, alright?"

"Captain, I-" Levi was already running away before he could finish what he wanted to say. At that moment, Eren fleet empty or he just lost something in that one moment.

* * *

><p>The next day, Eren and Levi passed each other many times but they never made any kind of contact with each other. Eren wanted answers from Levi, answers about all monsters, why they're attacking him and most of all the kiss. Not that he didn't like it, he loved it, but it was so sudden.<p>

Eren went to Levi's bedroom door and knocked it twice and no one answered. He tried to open it by the door handle which didn't even budge an inch "He must be in a meeting or something?" Eren sighed then turned on his on his heels and saw Mikasa looking back at him with blood all over her face and one crimson eye and one human.

* * *

><p><em>It hurts so much, I can't take it anymore!<em>

"Make sure he doesn't talk!"

_Wh-what? What the hell is that meant to mean? _

"Alright…"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry…"

"You gauged out my fucking eyes, and know you're sorry? Fuck you!"

"I'm so sorry!"

_Why is she grabbing my tongue? No, no, stop! Don't!_

"I'm so sorry…"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!"


	5. Chapter 5

**ULTRAnumb**

**I don't own Attack on Titan nor Tokyo Ghoul**

**A/N: What's up people? BayonetPoppy here with another chapter of ULTRAnumb, this will be containing torture and a lot of eyes being gouged out.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mama?!" Levi stood frozen as he watched his mother devour his farther.<em>

"_**No one can take you away from me now, Luther." **__Her voice was raspy and frightening. The only thing that was running through the young boy's head was that what he was seeing can't be his loving and beautiful mother._

_Her face looked like a black mask of a skull, her colorful feathers were now black bones of wings as if she had the skeleton Armour of the grim reaper._

"_**No one! No one!**__**No one! No one!" **__Levi covered his ears and screamed with his eyes tightly shut._

_When he opened his eyes up he saw his mother laying on the ground covered in blood and her Armour was gone along with some of her pale skin, her organs and her eyes._

_Levi looked at the broken mirror and saw blood all over him, mostly around the mouth. He looked back and forth at the mirror and the floor that was covered in devoured bodies._

_He began to shake in fear of what he may of done "I don't want to look!" He put his hands over his crimson eyes "I don't want to look!" He put his fingers into his and slowly started pulling out his eyes, trying not to screaming in agony._

* * *

><p>Levi was sitting at his desk looking over the reports of the dead soldiers. It always made his stomach turn, seeing how many lives have been destroyed and for what? No one will be saved if they don't know what they're even up against, Levi learnt that the hard way.<p>

For course he could never say that to Erwin's face because the commander knew his secret and if he found out that Eren even knew then who knows what's waiting for him.

Erwin would never jeopardize the future of humanity, after all Eren Jaeger was humanist's last hope, as for Levi, he was old news only recruits that idolized him knew of him so if he was lost Erwin wouldn't care as long as Eren was still lives to turn into a Titan another day.

Someone knocked on his door "come in!" He called and Hange opened the door. "What is it this time, shitty-four eyes?" When looked up at Hange she wasn't her happy, annoying self, it was as if someone stole her joyful spirit.

"Erwin, needs to talk to you," Without saying no more she walked away leaving the open.

"Damn it, Hange, were you raised in a barn?!" He yelled storming after her "Han-!" Someone grabbed him from behind and put their hand over his mouth. Levi struggled and tried to scream but then realized that there was also a white napkin in the man's hand, he could smell something on it _Ch-chloroform? _He tried to stop his eyes from closing but the chloroform was too strong even for him and then everything turned black.

* * *

><p>"E-Eren, what are you doing here?" His sister asked him with worry in her eyes. "Told you not to go near that man!" Mikasa reached out for Eren but backed away quickly.<p>

"What about you?" He protested "you're just like him!"

Mikasa shock her head "I am nothing like him, he's a monster!"

"He's not!"

"He ate his own mother, Eren, he's also the one that attacked you!"

"How do you know?"

Mikasa gulped while lifting her red scarf to cover her blood covered mouth "my birth mother told me a story about a woman just like me and the chibi asshole, however she was out of control. She devoured the bodies of young men so bad that their bodies were completely _unrecognizable_ and turned into mush…"

_He witnessed his well respected superior covered in crimson liquid, near a pile of mashed up organs and broken bones which made whoever they were unrecognizable no matter how hard you look at them. _

"…She never ate women nor men that had any intercourse with one…"

"_I can't eat-women-aller-"_

"She when she got pregnant, she gave herself a new name and she got married and that's when she realized that she had to be more responsible so that she can protect her family and her territory in the underground." Before she could say anymore they both heard a faint scream that sounded like it was coming from the dungeon.

Eren brushed passed Mikasa and ran to wherever the screaming was coming from, Mikasa also followed.

* * *

><p>Levi woke up and founded himself strapped to a chair. He began to struggle to free his hands, but failed in the processes.<p>

The door opened, Hange and Erwin walked in with aprons and a small black bag. Erwin ordered Hange to give him the bag and to wait outside, she did as she was told and handed everything to the commander then left the room.

Erwin came towards the smaller male he pulled out what looked like a needle with some kind of liquid in it. "I told Hange everything, about you and what your capable of, so I told her to do some research on you on whatever you are." He dug the needle into Levi's skin and injected whatever was inside it into him. "So I assigned her to find a way to be able to use normal knives so I can do this-" in blink of an eye he sliced Levi's cheek with a scalpel and pulled the hair on the back of Levi's head and leaned forward "what hell do you think you're doing with Eren Jaeger?!" He yelled.

The captain refused to answer but that only got him a punch across his face. Levi kept his eyes shut because he knew that they turned crimson and Erwin hated it "keep…keep Eren out of this."

Erwin replied with another punch only this time it was in his gut. Levi coughed up some saliva and some blood after the impacted "after all of the things I did to keep you above ground and this is how you repay me?!" He got the scalpel and trusted it into the other males hand "after everything, You whore yourself to a kid, our last hope?!"

"I- I'm not a whore."

"What?"

Levi opened his eyes and gave the commander a crimson glare "I'm not a whore, so don't make it sound like you own me!" Erwin then returned a glare but Levi only laughed back "you should now what a real whore is, you had enough sex with them to know; everything fucking night I can't fucking sleep for fucking four hours because call I could fucking hear is moaning and banging right next to my room and it fucking frightens the shit out of me because it reminds me of my mother and how I may of turned out in the future!"

Erwin pulled out the scalpel out of Levi's had and looked at it with the blood that was covering it "just let me go and we'll forget about all of this."

Levi pleaded with his crimson eyes, but Erwin wasn't having any of the plunged the scalpel in Levi's eye. Levi started howling in pain. The commander pulled the eye out after screwing the scalpel in and did the same with the other eye.

Hange heard the screaming and ran into the dungeon and saw Erwin slicing Levi over and over again. Hange pulled Erwin and told him to back off "what do you think you're doing, are you trying to kill him, you said this was only to farther my research?"

The commander said nothing and removed his apron, then without looking back he said "Make sure he doesn't talk!"

"Alright…"

Hange lifted Levi's chin and saw that Levi's eye were missing "what the hell are you doing?" Levi spat.

"I'm so sorry…" Erwin said, as if Levi couldn't hear him tell Hange to stop him talking and that pocking out both of his eye were an accident.

"You gauged out my fucking eyes, and know you're sorry? Fuck you!" Erwin took no notice of Levi's cruse and left the dungeon.

Hange put her free hand on Levi's cheek, then took some time to relax a little "I'm so sorry!" She forced Levi's mouth open and got hold of his tongue. She got a pair of scissors and slowly put them to Levi's tongue.  
>"I'm so sorry!"<p>

Hange opened on the scissors and cut off Levi's tongue.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: As you can see hear, I'm terrible at writing torture scenes and the everyone were all so OOC. I'm just happy I made Levi stand up to Erwin, it was so worth all OOC-ness. **


End file.
